Supreme Thunder Pamela
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40776 |no = 1379 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 101 |animation_idle = 82 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 13, 16, 32, 35, 38, 53, 56, 59, 62 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 10, 8, 6, 20, 14, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 36, 39, 42, 45, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 7, 6, 6, 5, 12, 10, 8, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 10, 8, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Even after she learned the tragic news about the goddess, she kept fighting to protect the goddess's followers from bandits and monsters. It is said that she appeared totally calm, but it was the abrasive manner in which she wielded her new weapon that told the true story. She would later entrust the followers to her older sister, and together with the sorceress who constantly followed her, set out after the girl that had apparently killed the goddess. Unfortunately, no further records of her remain. |summon = She will never come back. So I have to start on a new path... Even if that path is one of revenge! |fusion = If I see that girl, I don't know that I will be able to control myself. Will you still give me strength? |evolution = It's okay... I'm calm. I must be calm... But...this anger... It's rising up within me... | hp_base = 5211 |atk_base = 2269 |def_base = 2077 |rec_base = 1796 | hp_lord = 6866 |atk_lord = 2826 |def_lord = 2584 |rec_lord = 2245 | hp_anima = 7758 |rec_anima = 2007 |atk_breaker = 3064 |def_breaker = 2346 |def_guardian = 2822 |rec_guardian = 2126 |def_oracle = 2444 |rec_oracle = 2602 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Vengeance God's Supremacy |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, enormously boosts Atk when HP is low & boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 80% base boost to Atk +1.2% boost per 1% HP lost, 200% boost max, 5 BC fill when 10,000 damage as HP is dealt |bb = Pollux's Majestica |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 8% boost to OD gauge, 160% boost to Def, 35% boost to HC and BC drop rate, 60% boost to Def relative to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Lightning Star's Roar |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8% boost to OD gauge, 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 160% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Achleo Spica |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate |ubbnote = 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 250% boost to Atk and Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Thunder of Passion |esitem = |esdescription = Enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount |esnote = 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate when 5000 damage as HP is taken |evofrom = 40775 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Pamela3 }}